


Shots (Not the alcoholic kind)

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [54]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, prephlint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint needs a shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shots (Not the alcoholic kind)

Phil rubs the bridge of his nose. “Barton-“

"NO!" Clint calls out.

Phil sighs. He is not getting paid enough to do this. “I told you I’d be gone for a couple of minutes and to keep an eye on him.” Phil tells the medical team behind him.

"We thought it wasn’t literal." The doctor looks worried as she too stares up into the vents.

"YOU TOLD ME THIS WAS JUST TO CHECK ME OVER FOR WOUNDS!" Clint shouts. "THE NEEDLES ON THAT TRAY TELL ME OTHERWISE!"

"The doctors need to inject you with a vaccine for the gas that you inhaled. Everybody does. It’s a small amount, but you will get sluggish as a result of the gas if we don’t inject you with the vaccine." Phil reasons.

"Did you get a shot?" Clint peeks out of the vents but just a tiny bit.

"Yes, Clint. I did."

"Well, I don’t need it." He shuts the vents again. "My anti-bodies can handle me just fine."

"You say that, but you still need the shot, Clint."

"Needles hurt, Coulson! It pierces your skin and you get that weird, tingly feeling that something foreign is inside you and-" Clint makes a shivering noise. "I don’t like getting poked by needles. I can learn to live a sluggish life! I’ll be a sloth! I don’t care! I don’t need your stupid vaccines."

"It’s just a needle, Clint. You’ve taken bullets to your chest! It’s a tiny needle. It can’t hurt you!"

"You don’t understand, sir. I don’t want to get a shot! I can still move fast even if I’m sluggish. Besides, I can evade a bullet. A needle, I have to surrender to. If I get hit by a bullet, it’s my own fault for not moving fast enough. There’s a difference."

"It’s just one tiny needle."

"You and I have different definitions of ‘tiny’, sir."

"I’m calling Natasha."

"You can do what you want. I won’t get a shot."

Phil sighs. If reasoning with Clint didn’t work, calling Natasha was supposed to be his sure-fire solution. Seems he was wrong about that though and now he’s slowly running out of ideas.

"Okay. I’ll negotiate with you. What do you want?"

"Nothing."

"I call bullshit."

Clint snorts. “Yeah. You’re right. How about more range time?”

"Done." Phil doesn’t hesitate. "Now, get down from there."

"I wasn’t done." The archers hums and the vents open again. He pokes his head out and looks at Phil upside down. "What about dinner?"

"What about it?" Phil asks.

"Will you go to dinner with me?"

"I always do, don’t I?"

"Without Natasha, or Sitwell, or May, or any others. Just… Just us." Clint smiles tentatively and Phil stares confused for a second, then…

Oh.

_Oh._

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Phil was silent for a moment, trying to stop the smile consuming his face, but in the end, Phil gave up trying to hide it, and grinned at Clint. “I’d love to.”

Clint’s eyes grew wide and his eyebrows met his hairline. “Seriously? You’d- OW!” Clint jerks his head back up suddenly and bangs it on the vent cover and proceeds to pass out. 

There were three taps from the vents and Phil heard a soft shuffling sound. Natasha then.

When Clint wakes up in a cot, he glares at Phil and Natasha. He calls them conniving and cheaters for working together. Natasha rolls her eyes and kisses his temple as apology.

Clint crosses his arms like the child that he is and demands the dinner he was promised. Phil was all too happy to oblige. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/90768409791/dobby-is-free-elf-more-phil-rubs-the)
> 
> Also, if anyone is interested, I'm doing a [giveaway](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/90678779416/promptmephlint-promptmephlint-hey-guys-so) that ends Sunday (July 6th, 2014 GMT+8) as thanks for my hundred plus followers. You don't have to be following me to join.


End file.
